


Sirius and Remus: Lazy Morning Cuddles

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, Sleepy Cuddles, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: When Sirius has absolutely no desire to go to class, he holds Remus hostage for a lazy lie-in, where they talk about when they initially realized they loved each other.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Sirius and Remus: Lazy Morning Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius, where I post a new fic every day! I also take requests :)

“We’re gonna be late for class.”

“Mh-hm.”

“And we’ll get detention again.”

“Yup.”

“We have to get up eventually.”

“Or we could just stay here,” Sirius suggested, draping his arm across Remus’ chest to keep him pinned to the bed. He blinked up at Remus, the bright morning light streaming through the windows and settling in his curls, a golden crown burning bright amidst the swath of blankets.

Remus shook his head, a lazy smile splaying on his face as he pushed a stray strand of hair back from Sirius’ face. “You make a very convincing argument, Sirius Black.”

“I know,” Sirius nods, “you should listen to me more often. I’m always right.”

“I don’t know about that,” Remus teased, stifling a laugh as Sirius’ nose crinkled. “I can think of a thousand times you were wrong about plenty of things.”

“Name one.”

“That time you thought you could ride a bucking broom for a whole minute and then you fell and broke your leg after fifteen seconds. Or, what about when you wanted to live in the lake and thought that if you ate enough seaweed, you’d grow permanent gills? And then there was that other time in fourth year when you–”

Sirius clapped a hand over Remus’ mouth, huffing. “I said one, not a hundred. Besides, you’re missing all the good moments when I was right about everything.” On Remus’ raised eyebrow, Sirius continued. “I was right that James would eventually wear Lily down and they’d fall hopelessly in love. And I was write about Marlene and Dorcas – you still owe me ten galleons on that bet, by the way. Let’s not forget when I was right about a certain boy with all these scars and stupid curls who had a major, head over heels crush on me in fifth year.”

“When did you figure it out?” Remus asked quietly, honeyed eyes sinking in Sirius’ ocean blue. “I mean, we both came out in fifth year, but when did you figure out that I liked you?”

Sirius quietly smiled, thinking back to those painful years when he could only stare at Remus from across the room, when the other time they could touch was a curt high five or a much-too-short embrace after the full moons. “I think after that last moon in fourth year. The whole time you just kept holding my hand, even when you were sleeping, and you’d start crying if I left to stretch or get some food. Do you remember that?”

“No,” Remus admitted sheepishly. Most of his memories after the full moons were blurry at best, if they even existed at all. Sometimes the days before and after just looked dark, like a photo that hadn’t been developed properly in the dark room. He’d give anything to polish those memories clear, now that he knew Sirius was in them. “What happened?”

“You made me sit there all night. I fell asleep with my head next to yours on the pillow, and when I woke up, you were just staring at me with this little smile on your face. Like, you didn’t care that I caught you. You’d never looked at me that way before, and I just…I don’t know, I just felt something change.” Sirius rubbed his lips together, his thumb absentmindedly rubbing circles on Remus’ neck. “It was the first time that I started thinking that maybe we could be more than just friends.”

“And you were right about that,” Remus nodded, finally giving Sirius the satisfaction.

“Damn straight I was,” Sirius grinned, pressing his lips against Remus’ jaw before his long lashed fluttered against his skin. “What about you? When did you realize I was absolutely mental for you?”

Remus pouted his lips, a sheepish smile spreading on his face as Sirius wiggled his eyebrows, waiting with baited breath for an answer. “I didn’t realize you really liked me until you kissed me.”

“You can’t be that blind, Remus,” Sirius disagreed, “there’s no way you didn’t see me falling over my own feet whenever you were around. I literally knocked over an entire case of potions because I was too busy gawking at you in that goddamn turtleneck to pay attention to what I was doing.”

Remus snorted, his laugh shaking the bed. “I just thought you were always daydreaming, I guess. I was just too afraid of what would happen if you didn’t like me to let myself believe that there was even the smallest chance that you did. I didn’t want to get my hopes up.”

“Yeah, I was daydreaming,” Sirius agreed, nudging their foreheads together. “I was daydreaming about you. Everything I wished I could say to you, what I wished you would say to me. What I wanted to do to you.”

“How sweet,” Remus crooned, his cheeks tinting pink at the devious glint in Sirius’ eyes. “I’m sorry I was such a distraction.”

“You still are,” Sirius pointed out, his eyes glancing at Remus’ bare chest, the blankets pulled aside to reveal his strong shoulders and swaths of skin traveling over his hips and down his legs. “It’s a miracle anyone gets anything done around here with you looking like you do.”

Remus scoffed, trying to bury his burning face in Sirius’ neck. “I think you say those things just to make me blush.”

“You’re cute when you get all flustered like that,” Sirius laughed, pulling Remus closer, hooking their ankles together. He fell silent for a long moment, carding his fingers through Remus’ curls, and sighed. “This is one of the things I used to daydream about.”

“Making me blush?”

“Making you blush. Laying in bed with you all day. Kissing you whenever I wanted,” Sirius nodded, pulling Remus’ mouth to his in a languid, soft embrace. “Just being with you. Sometimes it still feels like a dream, like I’m afraid I’m going to wake up one day and it’s all going to be gone.”

Remus nodded deeply, understanding all too well. “You’re the most beautiful daydream, Sirius Black. I don’t plan on waking you up any time soon.”

Smiling, Sirius nestled his head against Remus. “What a charmed life we live, Moony.”


End file.
